The present invention relates to a credit card and more specifically to a credit card system and method that allows a user to use a credit card for a financial transaction and to customize a vehicle specific for a user of the credit card.
Credit cards and bank debit cards currently exist for financial transactions. These cards are becoming so well used that almost all places of business accept credit cards and bank debit cards for payment. For example, instead of paying inside of a gas station or seeking out a gas attendant to pay for gas, credit cards and debit cards are used at a gas pump for self-service gasoline purchases. These cards are also used to make phone calls from pay phones and while in-flight on an airplane. To simplify purchases at stores, self-service devices are now installed at check-out registers. To assist a user in obtaining cash, Automatic Teller Machines (ATMs) now allow users to deposit, withdraw, and transfer funds to and from bank accounts without interacting with an employee of a bank.
Many of these cards include a magnetic strip, attached to the back of the credit card, which contains information about a credit card owner""s account. During a financial transaction, the magnetic strip is passed through a magnetic card reader so that the information contained on the magnetic strip can be read. Usually, when a credit card is used, the information from the magnetic strip is transmitted, usually over telephone lines, to a credit card company or another authorization service to obtain authorization for a particular purchase.
For individuals who use generally complex equipment, such as mobile assets including on-road or off-road vehicles, ships, airplanes, railroad locomotives, trucks, and other forms of complex equipment including industrial equipment, consumer appliance equipment, medical imaging equipment, equipment used in industrial processes, telecommunications, aerospace applications, power generation, etc., where a number of the complex equipments are available, such as a vehicle which is part of a fleet of vehicles, for example a fleet of trucks, buses, or trains, and the individual is not guaranteed to always use the same piece of complex equipment, the individual has to adjust settings on the specific equipment to the individual""s specifications.
For example, when traveling, instead of traveling with a significant amount of money, an individual will use a credit card to purchase food, lodging, and other items. When such individuals utilize assorted vehicles within a fleet of vehicles, the need to make purchases is juxtaposed with the desire to configure the vehicle to the user""s liking. Because the vehicle used by a specific user is part of a fleet, the user may not use the same vehicle every time. Thus, at a minimum, the user must adjust the climate controls, seating position, steering wheel position, preprogrammed radio stations and other adjustable features to the user""s specific liking.
Towards this end, a user of a credit card or debit card would benefit from a card which in addition is integral in financial transaction, is also able to be used to customize equipment to a user""s specifications. Thus this invention discloses a credit card system for use by a user for conducting financial transactions and configuring features in a vehicle specific to said user. The credit card system comprises a credit card with storage space capable of storing information needed for a financial transaction and information needed to configure a vehicle specific to a user of the credit card, with a credit card data receptacle located in the vehicle. The system also has a User Preference Database, a global communication network, and respective network transceivers. The network transceivers are used for communicating over the global communication network, where they are connected to the credit card data receptacle and the User Preference Database.
This invention also discloses a method for configuring a complex equipment specific to a user with a credit card. The method has a User Preference Database. The method provides for entering a credit card into a receptacle connected to the complex equipment. The method further allows for the credit card to retrieve complex equipment setting data specific to the user from the User Preference Database. The method provides for configuring the complex equipment based on the data received.